In My Head
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI ONE SHOT Max has a song stuck in his head and he's driving Kai mad MaxKai


Title: In My Head

Author: Phwee (in all her forms)

Rateing: PG

Pairing: Kai/Max

Warning: none

Notes: This started out as something totally different and slowly morphed into this, hence the ditzy Max the obsessive Rei and so on… it was meant as a kind of parody of all the BB fics out there where Kai is obsessive over Rei and and Rei over Kai and blah blah blah boring!

Max hummed and walked down the street behind the other three members of the blade breakers, he had a silly little pop song stuck in his head and it would just not leave.

Kai walked silently on the other side of Tyson then Rei, the two were talking about something he considered completely inane and so he ignored them, but one thing was starting to REALLY grate on his nerves. Max was behind him humming the same verse over and over again, he wanted to slap the boy and tell him to shut the hell up.

Rei was listening to Tyson talk on and on, occasionally he would say something to fuel the other boy's verbal fire but mostly he listened half heartedly, he concentrated mostly on making doe eyes at Kai and hoping against hope that the other boy would finally notice him. But Kai seemed distracted, but he looked so sexy and dashing when he looked murderous!

Tyson was talking about pizza and how they hadn't had pizza in a long time, after all if he remembered right Max loved pizza, and they hadn't eaten since breakfast. Max had been oddly quiet all day and he wondering what was up with the other boy…then again the curiosity wasn't quite enough to get him off his food rant, at least Rei was listening this time.

The table was indoors and the rest of the place was empty, after all most people ate pizza around lunch, not around ten thirty in the morning, but they were growing boys after all and Tyson needed at LEAST three and a half meals a day to keep him going. They were sitting at he table, Kai and Tyson were having a heated argument over what was proper to put on a pizza, Rei was silent, more or less lost in his own mind, Max was still humming, trying to pull his blond brain together enough to remember the rest of the song.

"Pepperoni, pineapple, and peppers!" Tyson said huffing, Kai gave him a disgusted look; why on earth would he want a P-type pizza?

"No." he said flatly

"Please!" Tyson whined,

"No!"

"Sour pants!" Tyson huffed and turned his head looking away from Kai, they sat on a circle table and Kai was beside Max and Rei and Tyson was across from him, as the two quieted down a single noise could be made out over the sounds coming from the back where the people were making pizzas.

"MMmmm oh baby… Hmmmm" Max interchanged between singing and humming the words from the verse he knew, he had his eyes closed trying to remember the next lines and was oblivious to the looks his companions were giving him.

"How about Hawaiian pizza?" Rei asked, the other two were still giving the singing blond looks, Kai looked like he wanted to throttle the petite blond while Tyson just looked confused.

"Sounds good to me!" Max said opening his large blue eyes, he smiled at Rei, Rei smiled back, and like that it was decided, after some more squabbling they also decided to get some cheese and garlic bread; and some other finger food for Tyson.

"Oh and can I get some of these?" Tyson said to the lady who had finally asked them what they wanted; now she had almost everything on the menu to bring to the four boys. Max had gone back to humming, Kai was seriously thinking about murder and Rei was absorbed by how Kai looked when he was being evil.

Tyson was also being oddly quite, which was quite to Kai's great annoyance, after all if the annoying dark haired boy wasn't talking in his usual loud pitch he could hear Max's soft voice all the more. That tune was driving holes into his brain and he just wanted it to stop, he could wrap him hands around Max's slender neck and eventually the small blond would stop breathing and subsequently stop humming. Tyson himself was listing to Max hum, and watching the man in the background performing the holy art of pizza making; after all Max had a nice voice, and he looked so happy staring out the window smiling slightly at the people passing, humming; pink lips pressed together, head bobbing slightly to the beat in his head.

"I'll be back" Max announced suddenly getting up startling everyone who had been lost to themselves, Max smiled cheerily and headed off to the bathroom still humming but now swinging his hips slightly with the beat in a little dance. Tyson watched his friend go, Max was such a cutie.

"If you get back and there's no more pizza blame Tyson" Rei called after the retreating figure. Kai was so relieved that Max was gone he almost let out a sigh, if only for a moment he would be without that damned song. For a second he thought that he could still hear Max singing.

"Kai are you alright you look pale" Rei said his voice edged with worry, yes even looking slightly ill Kai was still looking drop dead sexy to the other boy.

"Yeah man you don't look well" Tyson said, he hoped that Kai wasn't going to throw up, but then again if he did that would be more pizza for him.

"I'll kill him," Kai hissed standing up,

"Kill who?" Tyson asked looking as confused as Rei felt.

Kai stalked off the bathroom where Max was, leaving Rei and Tyson giving each other confused and slightly worried looks.

Kai really wanted to strangle the small blond now, even when he wasn't here all he could hear was that stupid song replaying over and over in his head, all in Max's soft tones, it was enough to make him scream. Would he ever be free of that god forsaken stupid, annoying song! This was all Max's fault and he was going to find a way to get Max to fix it.

"I just want to kiss you… oh oh baby!" Max sang in the bathroom, his voice echoing off the walls back at him, he looked at himself dancing in the mirror while he washed his hands, mirror Max smiled back at him, he winked, and mirror Max winked back, then there was suddenly a really pissy looking mirror Kai glaring at mirror Max.

"Hey there Kai" Max smiled at mirror Kai and watched mirror Max reflect the smile, he almost giggled to himself,

"I hate you" Kai said, he had come wanting to kill the smaller boy but now that Max was standing in front of him, smiling and looking so cute and fluffy he found it hard to hate the boy. As long as he wasn't humming it was alright… but then again the moment he was alone and that damned song started playing in his head he was going to hate Max again. Max frowned,

"What did I do?" Then again it was hard to take Kai seriously, he looked exasperated and even his hair looked a bit wilted.

"I've got you stuck in my head" Kai said, and then watched at Max's cheeks slowly turned pink, Kai mentally kicked himself, well that came out wrong,

"Oh…" Max looked at mirror Max, mirror Max was blushing and looking back at him, Kai was standing in front of the door and so neither Max nor Mirror Max could escape. Kai looked at Max's reflection and could see that sweet pink covering Max's boyish cheeks and he almost growled with frustration, why did the little blond always have to complicate things, first he couldn't just stay mad and kill the boy like he wanted to next he had to blush like that and look so cute. Stupid Max.

"You and your stupid song" Kai said shaking his head, Max looked up at him looking embarrassed, puzzled, and just so adorable, "this is all your fault," Kai said before he leaned in and mirror Kai kissed mirror Max.

"So you think he really killed him?" Rei asked, the food had started piling on the table and Tyson took advantage of this grabbing a large portion of all that came him way.

"I" chew, "hope not," swallow,

"…"


End file.
